The Contract is Broken!
by B Diamond
Summary: Adrian screws his no drinkin contract. Rose finds out-pissed. She leaves\goes to a party. After the party\goes to Christian's and things get heated. Adrian gets worried and freaks. 1 month later-Adrian and Rose back together. But she is pregnant. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to get up on my latest stories. I got caught up on my end of the year vacation. I'm in ERIE PA right now. I'll be back home soon to work on my stories completely. Had some stuff to do w\ the family up here. Yah so thanxx to all my readers especially to Rose-Phoenix0 yah she helps me out when I'm stuck in a pit. Yeah I've been stuck on what to do on one of my stories so if any of you guys have an idea on what to write then let me know okay. I'm stuck on my story "Happy Birthday Rose". Help me out if you can Thanxx Again  
><em>**

**_Song of the day - Creed Lullaby _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rose's POV<span>  
><em>**

I turned off the water in the shower and climbed on out. The mirror was fogged up from the humidity of the heat from the hot water. I could barely even breath. I dried off my body w\ my favorite towel from Russia. It was a deep crimson red w\ black tassels on the corners. Olena gave it to me before I left a couple of months ago. It felt so soft as the fabric touched my skin. I grabbed my cloths and threw them on. A really short dark navy blue mini skirt, and a black tank under a dark red short sleeved blouse. I had my hair up in a messy bun just so it wouldn't get soaked while I was in the shower although the very small baby hairs on the nape of my neck weren't completely dry but it was better than getting my hair drenched. I looked around on the floor noticing that I couldn't really find my favorite pair of sparkly red stiletto pumps w\ a shiny black bow on the outside of my ankle. I opened the door to find that Adrian was no where in sight. I wonder where he has gotten to. Probably on his way to that party over at Eddie's house. Whatever. I walked out of the bathroom and on my way to the closet that me and Adrian now share. Now that I graduated Adrian bought a house for us here at Court. We pretty much share everything now that were officially together. I was sure that he would of been gone by now but it seems as if Adrian has changed now. I was able to change him I was able to make him a sum what of a gentleman. I laughed at my own joke. Well now that were at court were on a human schedule. I got over to the closet door when I heard a noise as if some one was dieing. I ran over to the side table opened up the top drawer and grabbed my stake. I walked stealthily over to the door and threw open the door w\ my stake ready in my hand. I looked in only to see Adrian Ivashkov laying on the back of the closet. He was wearing a pair of Ed Hardy jeans and an American Eagle collar t shirt, and a pair of Nike Forces.

"Adrian what the freak are you doing back there?" Then I saw the bottle of Russian Vodka in his hand practically all the way gone by the look of Adrian he started w\ a full bottle. I felt anger rise to my face I wanted to go in there a slam him up against the wall and knock him unconscious. "Holy crap. What is that?" I pointed to the bottle in his hand. He looked up at me w\ his emerald green eyes through his messy blond-brown hair and a smile crossed his face. Damn he really is completely drunk. I haven't seen him like this since when we were back at the resort last year the year that me Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason. (_In my story Mason is still alive okay) _

"Oh hello Little Damphir you gonna join me?" it was just frustrating w\ the way he tried to make the words form on his lips. They came out more like Hellwo Wittle Wampir gowin ta goin me. I felt so mad at the fact that he was so damn drunk.

"Adrian is this your way to tell me that your done w\ me? Are you just going to get drunk and kick me out? Snap out of it Now! Your drunk you do know that right?" he looked at me like I was a dumb blond or something like that. I wanted to smack the look off of his face right now.

"I'm not drunk you are the one that is drunk!" he yelled at me. Oh great now he's hallucinating. Even more stuff to deal w\ now. I walked to the back of the closet and tried to help him up but he pulled me down into a very gross and sloppy kiss. I pulled out of it and slapped him so hard that his head snapped all the was to the side. And form the light in the closet there was a huge red mark that covered his face.

"Adrian get the hell out right now." he looked at me and laughed so hard that I thought that I was going to have to knock him out just to be able to get him to shut up.

"Yeah and did you forget that it is I whose name the house is in. What are you going to do call the guardians on me or something like that." he laughed again but not one of his sexxii ones one that really scared the shit out of me I really didn't feel that comfortable in the same room as him at this moment. "The house is under my name baby so get your fucking ass out of here right now your Little fucking Blood Whore"

I grabbed a small bag out of the closet and threw it down on the bed. I walked back into the closet at a fast pace even for walking. I grabbed my stilettos on put them on the bed. I started tearing some of my best clothes off of the hangers and threw them into the bag then I walked over to one of the dressers. The one that is mainly just full of my clothing. I pulled out some of my bras and underwear and some tanks and mini shorts. Then I walked half ran w\ the pace that I was at into the bathroom and grabbed my comb brush tooth brush and toothpaste and my perfume which is the same one from the box of perfume that Adrian had sent to me at the resort. I walked over to the bed a threw them into the bag and then zipped it up.

I started to put my pumps on while I sat on the bed once they were completely strapped up. Finally I stood up and walked over to the closet while talking "Adrian I'm going out for the day but I wont be back tonight so I need to be able to think about us and well..." I stopped in mid sentence and noticed that I was talking to myself because Adrian was sitting slouched and passed out in the back of the closet. I walked over to the bedside table and grabbed my purse keys and my cell phone. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it to the garage door. I opened the door to the garage that had my car that Abe had bought for me as a graduation present.

It was a Nissan 350zx w\ turbo. The exterior was a midnight black and the interior was a dark crimson red leather. It had Neon Red Neon light under the car. The Wing on the back was high almost a foot high and on each side of the car It read "Baby Blood Diamonds" in a dark Blood Red letters. I popped the trunk and threw the bag in the trunk, and climbed on in the driver seat and revved up the engine. I clicked the garage button and it opened up as I backed out of the driveway I felt and eerie felling in my head but I forgot about it because it didn't seem that important. I figured that I would just drive around and probably go to Eddie's party since I look just so damn sexxii for my own good, but well I wasn't feeling that much like it. I raced down the road ready for a very fun party night for me and I had complete freedom to do whatever I wanted to do. So Deuces.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yah sounds okay so far. Hope that I get some reviews soon. Nice ones please and a big thanxx to Rose-Phoenix0. Yeah so Ima be out for a while so I hope I get some reviews sooner or later. Bye-Bye.<span>_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. Yah this is probably my best. Although I want to call out to "Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27. Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you like what I wrote. I probably wont be able to update tomorrow because I got to go to this school carnival. So yah Bye-bye and don't forget top R&R and don't forget I like to take advice.**_

_**Song of the Day: "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Well fifteen minutes later I was pulling into Eddie's driveway. I parked next to a blue Ford Mustang. Everybody seemed to be there. I saw Mia Rinaldi's Hummer, w\ The H3 was launched with a 3.5 liter straight 5 cylinder L52 engine that produced 220 hp and 225 ft·lbf of torque and was mated to a standard five-speed manual transmission or an optional Hydra-Matic 4L60-E four-speed Automatic transmission. I forget but I do know that Abe bought it for her for helping at Spokane and all. Christian's Red Ferrari 458 Italia, w\ a direct-injection, high-compression, twin-cam V-8 making a staggering 557 horsepower from just 4.5 naturally aspirated liters. Also Mason's Lamborghini Gallardo wan increased 560 horsepower at 8,000 rpm and 398 ft-lbs of torque at 6,500 rpm via a 5.2-liter V10 engine. Great Mason's here I'll try my best to ignore him. I can't stand looking at him any more after what happened. I'm glad Abe gave me that whole lesson on cars when he bought me my Nissan 350 zx. There had to be at least 50 cars of all sorts and sizes.

I pulled the key out of the ignition and grabbed my cell and climbed on out of the car. I could hear the music from inside, they were listening to "Top of the World" by Little Wayne. I walked up to the side walk that led to the door and started to smooth out my clothing making sure that I looked amazingly good. I got to the door and was about to knock on the door when it opened up and in front of me stood Mason. He was wearing a pair of green white and blue plaid shorts that sagged a little and an American Eagle blue collared t shirt that was pretty tight across his chest. Also a pair of green and blue vans. I hadn't talked to him since the incident in Spokane. I wasn't able to even think about how much pain I had put him into. I looked up to his face and I smiled while staring into his beautiful eyes (sorry I forget what color). He smiled back at me as I walked right by him and into the party but all of a sudden a hand was grasping onto my wrist. I turned to see Mason and his cute freckly face and his dark red hair. I wanted to run into his arms but I couldn't bare to even think of him none the less look at him.

"Rose I need to talk to you if you don't mind if you come outside to talk to me I would appreciate it. Really I would." I looked up at him and nodded. I have been defeated I was hoping that I would of been able to just ignore him but that wasn't going to happen. He guided me into the house maneuvering around people who were just standing around talking to each other. If they want to talk they should do it somewhere else instead of here. I yelled out, "It's a party go dance stop standing around like you got a stick up your ass!" all the faces around me stared at me like I was stupid or something.

Mason had guided me toward a glass sliding door that led to a huge patio w\ a hot tub and a barbecue grill and a a set of green patio chairs. He opened up the door that led to the patio and then gestured for me to sit down. I sat in a very comfortable chair that had a cushion that was very soft. Mason pulled up a chair right in front of me and sat down. We were practically touching knees. I started to play w\ the hem of my skirt and then readjusted the way I was sitting. I continued to play w\ the hem of my skirt and was staring over at the beautiful view of the lake below the house. When all of a sudden a hand was holding mine, and keeping it from fingering my hem. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. Why is he the one crying. I'm so damn confused right now.

"Rose, whats wrong why wont you talk to me?" he asked as a tears streamed down his freckly face. I wanted to wipe it away and tell him that everything was going to be just fine, but it would be wrong of me to lie to him and to get his hopes up. I sighed and took a big breath keeping me from shedding my tears.

"Nothing is wrong Mason I'm just...I don't know what I'm just..." I couldn't and didn't feel like explaining my relationship w\ Adrian to him. Oh great what am I going to say to him.

"Rose is it Adrian?" he questioned me as if he was reading my mind. I nodded and he sighed.

"I don't exactly want to explain it. I'm out to have fun with out Adrian tonight and not a little fight is going to stop me." I threw on one of my Bad Ass Rose Hathaway smiles. I stood up and Mason joined me w\ a forced smile on his face and guided me into the house. The music was now playing "Evil Angel" by breaking Benjamin. Mason guided me to the stairs and we walked up them. I wanted to know where he was taking me but I didn't want to ask him at this moment. We got to the top of the stairs and he led me down a corridor and took a sharp left turn. After about 7 doors he turned into the right door and inside was a bedroom. It was pull of metallic furniture and glass coffee tables and a leather couch and also a very large "72" plasma tv built into the wall. Also a huge queen sized bed. What did he think that since tonight was one of my free party nights that we would be getting it on at a party. Mason turned to look at me and followed my eyes, and laughed.

I looked at him as he began to spoke, "It's okay Rose the bed is off limits. Were not here to have that type of fun were going to wait for Eddie, Mia, Christian, and Dimitri ( well yah in my story Dimitri isn't Strogoi and also is just still in love w\ Rose but she stays away from him). We are going to play a little bit of maybe truth or dare w\ a little bit of alcohol okay." I let out a sigh, but still I walked over to the bed to lay down. I was so tired I just wanted to pass out. I sat on the bed and Mason came and sat beside me w\ a weird type of grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at Ashford?" he stopped and drooped his head to the floor. I wanted to know what he was thinking of. What if he was thinking the same thing as me. That night at the Resort when I wanted him so bad but it wasn't going to happen.

"Nothing just...thinking of the past we had together." I knew it! he was thinking the same exact thing as me. "Also what would you have done if I...Well if I...didn't listen to you and well..." he sighed in frustration. I wanted to know what he was thinking I really did but I didn't want to push him to far. "What if I would of tried to get you back after Spokane? What would you have done Rose?"

I was thinking hard. Well in my mind I was screaming " I would have said Yes, Yes, Yes!" and I really would have but its just the fact that every time that I thought of the fact that I had put him through enough pain that he wanted to go on a suicide mission and to get himself killed I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry that I was ignoring, but its just not the truth. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to to it back at the resort but its just the fact that every time that he touched me and comforted me I pictured him as my mentor, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I would of had..." all of a sudden the door opened up and I saw Eddie wearing a dark pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt walking in while carrying in Mia who was wearing a very cute tight black dress that did wonders for her body. Christian walking in wearing a pair of Ed Hardy jeans and a white t-shirt, and then I heard that voice. The one that had caused me sop much god damned pain. I wanted to run away. I didn't want to look at that face but then again I did want to. I wanted it more than any thing to look up and see him and to stare into his deep oak brown eyes. I looked up to see...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Thanks guys for the reviews I have to go to a carnival tomorrow so you'll have to wait for me to update. Yah got to go to this stupid carnival. Bye-Bye. XOXOXO Love Yah No homo.<span>_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry Guys I have to go to a carnival today for school, and I'm vollunteering for extra credits. So yah I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update today. I hope you guys still like my stories. Although if you want to you should read some of my other stories such as:_**

**_1.)Joshua's Proposal_**  
><strong><em><span> 2.)Happy Birthday Rose<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> 3.)Mason Really didn't Die<span>_**  
><strong><em><span> 4.)Oh Sister?<span>_**

**_Well I hope that you guys like them to. I'll update soon this I promise to you all. Maybe tonight or tomorrow okay. So thanxx guys and a big shout out to _"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah.__**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys sorry bout yesterday and all just had to do some school stuff for extra credits. So yeah the carnival was alright. It wasn't the best but still my friends Logan, Maggie, Tajaee, Jabree, and Emily hanged out at my stand.__ So thanxx for the reviews and all but I really didn't get much. I feel as if this story sucks now but for you guys that reviewed I am happy for that. If I don't get anymore reviews I might have to put this story on a stand still for a while. Well untill I can get at least 15 reviews this will be the last chapter for a while okay guys unless Rose-Phoenix0 wants me to continue. Well I love you guys anyway but no homo although I do have a girlfriend and all. Please don't judge._**

_**Song of the Day: "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars**_

* * *

><p>I looked up into the eyes of my old mentor Dimitri. His deep Oak Brown eyes staring at me like there was no tomorrow w\ his hair falling down across his face. I wanted to go and feel the warmth of his arms and to...Woah woah woah we are talking about Dimitri the Bastard to left to go to Christians bitch of an Aunt Tasha and then came back to me trying to beg me to take him back. Yah right Fuck this Shit. Dimitri can go jump off a cliff. Why do I always seem to have mixed emotions for this man. He looked happy to see me. Oh Shit. I guess that they weren't expecting to see me either, because from the look on Christian, Eddie, and Mia, I was a surprised guest. They all looked at me like I was some type of wild serial killer or something. Oh god are they going to look at me like this every time they see me looking somewhat like a female which is my sex (if you didn't know. Jk Jk) god damn-it they are just so weird. Eddie sat down Mia and gestured toward the couch for her to sit down like the "gentleman" that he is w\ his ladies. I got up to go and give him a friendly hug trying not to glance at Dimitri during the transition, which made a look of jealousy cross Mia face. Eewww. If she thought that there was anything going on between us that was gross. Yuck me and Eddie that is a recipe for disaster. He released the hug.<p>

"Rose I didn't know that you were coming to the party tonight. I thought that you were going to visit Lissa at the college today? Well at least that's what Adrian said about you." I cringed at his name from the picture of him sitting in the back of the closet passed out completely w\ that bottle of Russian Vodka in his hand that formed in my mind. Oh Shit what if they ask why he isn't here. Ugh.

I quickly said " Adrian don't know shit about me. Yesterday Lissa called and said that she is going to some animal rehabilitation center for extra summer credits and that she doesn't want me to came. She said something about not being able to be in the Surgery section while they are in procedure. So don't listen to what Adrian says about me because he barely even knows me anyways!" I was practically yelling at the top of my lungs as the last words flung out of my mouth. Mason walked over and put a protective arm around my shoulder which gave me the chills. I love it when he touched me. I noticed a hint of jealousy cross Dimitri's face. I flew him a Rose Hathaway smart ass smile which didn't seem to change his mood on the outside but on the inside I could tell that he was pissed to the extreme and that made me feel good. Rose Hathaway-1 and Dimitri Bastard-0 score for Hathaway.

"Well Rose has had a tough night and I called her and asked her to come here tonight. She said sure. I forgot to tell you guys sorry bout that. Really I am. Opsie Daisies." I gave Mason a sheepishly smile that pretty much says thanks a lot, I owe you. he leaned down to my ear and wrapped his hands around my waist and as if he was reading my mind he whispered, "you owe me big time, when can I collect my payment?" I smiled up at him and whispered back "soon very soon Mase" I pecked him on the cheek a smirk rose on his face. I looked at where everybody was standing only to see Dimitri glaring at me w\ a stare that cut right through my heart. I mouthed to him Pay backs a bitch and walked over to where Eddie, Mia, and Christian sat on the floor.

"So I heard that were gonna play on of my favorite games. Vodka Truth or Dare." I sat down next to Mase on the floor and Dimitri came and sat on my left side very close to the point that his arm brushed mine. I breathed in deeply. "Hey Mase can you scoot over a little claustrophobic over here."I said as I pointed to Dimitri and the amount of space we had between us and gladly scooted over probably thinking that he didn't want Dimitri to be that close to me either. I slide over closer and rested my head on Mason's shoulder. Dimitri mumbled something under his breath.

"So Dimitri you bring the Russian stuff?" Christian asked w\ a huge grin on his face. Wait did he just say Russian stuff I looked over at Dimitri and surly enough he pulled out a bottle of Russian Vodka. All of a sudden my mind went back to Adrian slumped in the back of our bedroom closet unconscious w\ that bottle in his hands. I took another deep breath as I thought about happy things. Things bout me and being Lissa's guardian and being w\ her forever. Oh Shit I know I aren't going to be Lissa's guardian why do I always have to get my hopes up all the time.

"Rose are you okay? Hello Rose are you ignoring me? Hello, earth to Rose!" I looked up to see everybody staring up at me. I stood up and walked over to the door and walked out. The noise from the party banging in the front of my skull. They were playing "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars. Damn this song is way to overplayed. I walked down the stairs and tripped when I reached the bottom landing only to fall into somebodies arms. I looked up into a pair of Dark Golden Eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sorry guys that its not much got to do some research on the Banana Snake and the Japanese Bearded Dragon for school. You know everything co<span>mes after school.__ Especially wwhen you want to get a full paid scholarship to Michigan state University. Go Michigan State! Love yah guys that are there__ that are in Michigan. So yah It's hard when you want to go on w\ life and your family wants you to do something different. Yah I could get a free scholarship because my Grandfather worked at Penn State__ and so did my dad and well so does my uncle so free scholarship but the only problem is that I want to be able to earn it all on my own. Well that's enough about me. So yah R&R and let me know whats onyah minds. I am able to solve even the most complicating problems. Love yah no Homo stuff._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry Guys I have to go to Alaska this summer to visit my dad. Yah he has to live in the most frigid place possible. Well anyways he loves to race Huskies and he has a husky\wolf hybrid named Crystal named after my mother. I know that is just so stalkerish. There divorced and he has a dog\wolf named after her. EWWWW Gross. So yah I'm not sure if I can update this summer. If I get a chance then I will. Plus I'm going to france to visit my Aunt Ginnette. She promised me that I could come and the only thing is that I can't use electronics unless of an emergency. But yeah France. Shopping w\ foreign people although when I'm there I'm the foreign person. LoL. So yeah if I get a chance to sneak on my laptop then I will try just promise not to tell her. LoL! Jk! Jk! Jk! Hey at least my french will come in handy. I hope you guys still like my stories._**

**_Ainsi au revoir et merci les gars. J'espere que j'ai un tas de commentaires. Je vais essayer de les verifier sur ma cellule._**

**_Which means:_**

**_So bye-bye guys. I hope that I get a bunch of reviews. I'll try to check them on my cell.  
><em>**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys just got back from my vaca so love you and ill start writing soon._**

**_Big Shout out to:_"Vampmarija98, amberbabii94, Tabitha Marie Collins, and missa27 and Rose-Phoenix0" Thanks guys for everything. Bye-Bye Love all of yah. NO HOMO!  
><em>_**

**_ * B Diamond *_**


End file.
